


Es tarde

by VioletStwy



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: And yeah this have an OC, Because I can, F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, One side Rei/Shougo, Poor Rei, SO SAD, but is sad, heterosexual marriage in a yaoi manga, this is so funny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era el Shougo que tu amabas pero no te amaba de vuelta, ya no más. No iba a gritar tu nombre ni a correr hacía ti con los brazos abiertos. Ya no era tu Shougo.</p><p>Ya era tarde, aunque quizá había sido tarde hace ya mucho tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es tarde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kony).



> Finalmente.  
> ¡ESTÁ HECHO!  
> Bendito sea, esto me costó más de lo que había pensado.  
> Dejaré de prometer fics (?) he aprendido mi lección.  
> Creo que había personas que pensaron que esto iba a tener un final feliz.

Los primeros días pasaron llevándose la ilusión de que Shougo volvería a ti y te hundieron en una depresión tan fuerte que ni las palabras de consuelo de Seiya-san o la mirada preocupada de Izumi pudieron hacer mella en ti.

Las primeras semanas transcurrieron con la agonía de saber que no había manera de comunicarte con él. La luna de miel había terminado y Shougo estaba ahora de gira por Europa, y eso lo sabías porque constantemente revisabas los blogs de fans que posteaban cada cosa que él hacía, porque no tenías acceso a la información privada del grupo, Shougo había pedido explícitamente que no se te informara de sus movimientos, y era difícil.

Era duro continuar con tu vida sin la presencia constante de Shougo, sus mensajes y llamadas diarias, sus visitas no planificadas y siempre a mitad de alguna gira que siempre terminaban metiéndolo en problemas… sin sus constantes muestras de cariño.

_Era difícil vivir sin que Shougo te dijera “te amo” mil veces al día._

Los primeros años se llevaron la esperanza de que en algún momento lo recuperarías. Tratabas de ignorar la punzada en tu pecho cuando veías videos de Crusherz en TV o escuchabas alguna noticia sobre ellos. Con el tiempo te volviste experto en ignorarlos, las noticias, los reportajes; sabías que sitios evitar, que horarios, que programas. Ya nadie hablaba de Shougo a tu alrededor y si lo hacían huías de la habitación.

No eras _tan_ masoquista.

Te hiciste una rutina. Una que volvió tu vida monótona y aburrida, sólo concentrado en el trabajo, en hacer que Izumi fuera el mejor, eso era lo importante. Ignoraste a muchas personas y rechazaste muchas citas, no creías volver a enamorarte, porque aún estabas enamorado. Y aunque lo ignoraras, muy en el fondo, la pequeña esperanza de que Shougo volvería a ti aún estaba con vida.

* * *

 

Ocurrió un jueves lluvioso de junio. Se suponía que debías estar de camino a Hokkaido para unas vacaciones que Seiya-san personalmente había programado pero no confiabas en que Izumi respetara su agenda y tenía una entrevista justo una hora antes de tu vuelo, tenías el tiempo suficiente para recogerlo, llevarlo e irte. Viste el gran coche estacionado frente a la casa, pero no le prestaste atención, viste la multitud de reporteros y los ignoraste. En una familia como la Sena eso era algo normal. Pero no lograbas entender el motivo por el cual estaban allí ese día.

Había algo en una esquina de tu mente, una idea, algo que te decía que debías saber lo que pasaba, algo que te hacía sentir ansioso. Pero lo empujaste lejos, era un sentimiento extraño. Al entrar notaste que la sala estaba vacía, era extraño, con el escándalo que había afuera esperabas que algo estuviera pasando.

Lo escuchaste antes de verlo, la risa estridente, la voz dulzona.

Estaba hablando con Izumi en alguna parte de la primera planta. Soltaste el maletín y corriste hacia la voz, podías sentir las lágrimas formarse en tus ojos y tus piernas flaquear con cada paso. Todo se hizo silencio cuando entraste a la habitación donde estaban. Izumi te miró sorprendido, como si fueras un fantasma, y tú, que siempre habías puesto a Izumi por delante de todo, como tu primera prioridad, hiciste a un lado su presencia. En ese momento tu cerebro sólo podía procesar el ver a Shougo. Sus ojos, sus grandes manos, sus labios, todo _él_.

— ¿Qué- qué haces aquí, Rei?

Te desconcertó por un momento la pregunta de Izumi. ¿Qué hacías allí? Todo era Shougo en ese momento.

— Vine a- yo—, hablabas sin apartar la mirada de Shougo, temías que desaparecería si pestañeabas.

— No deberías—,comenzó Shougo, hablando por primera vez desde que entraste a la habitación—. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

_¿Qué?_

¿Qué decía el chico alegre que siempre corría hacía ti con los brazos abiertos? El que siempre decía "te amo".

Esa fue la imagen de Shougo que preferiste conservar. Vivir en el pasado, lo llamarían algunos, pero ya no tendrías que hacerlo, no más. Sougo había vuelto, ¿cierto? Estaba allí, frente a ti. Podías alargar la mano y tocarlo.

_— Ustedes dijeron que-_

Podías abrazarle, besarle...

— No habría venido si yo-

Podías oler su perfume.

Shougo estaba allí. Había vuelto por ti después de tanto tiempo. Te había perdonado. Así que, ¿porqué te veía como si no quisiera mirarte? ¿como si le doliera tu presencia? ¿porqué decía que iba a marcharse de nuevo?

¿Porqué?

— ¡Papá!

El grito te sacó de tus pensamientos al tiempo que un par de niños seguidos por una joven mujer entraban a la habitación.

¿Papá?

— Shougo, ya desempaqué, ¿qué vamos a-? —, ella notó tu presencia—. Oh, hola.

La conocías. La chica, la Idol, la mujer de las fotos. Tu mirada recayó en los niños que ahora correteaban entre las piernas de Shougo.

Y la realización de que él no había vuelto por ti te golpeó de lleno. Él estaba allí con su familia, con hijos que no sabías que existían. La persona frente a ti ya no era el Shougo que tu conocías, era alguien completamente diferente. Era un padre, un esposo.

Era el Shougo que tu amabas pero no te amaba de vuelta, ya no más. No iba a gritar tu nombre ni a correr hacía ti con los brazos abiertos. Ya no era tu Shougo.

Ya era tarde, aunque quizá había sido tarde hace ya mucho tiempo.

 


End file.
